The Fellowship Of The Silent War
by MayHaveBeenElvish
Summary: The One Ring has not yet fallen into the hands of Frodo, and Middle Earth is oblivious to Sauron's army, but when a shocking discover is made by Giden is are forced to defend Middle Earth, or die for it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent War **_

_The Adventures Of A Hobbit Series_

**A Lord of the Rings Fan Fiction Series**

By **MayHaveBeenElvish**

I would like to not that I wrote the first draft of this last night watching  
the Lord Of The Rings movies on four cans of coke and popcorn...  
so, don't be afraid to tell me it's retarded, but the story will get better,  
I promise, but it follows Giden and Legolas mainly,  
but I might go to some side characters a little if in your review ask me to.

Thank You

MHBE

Part I

Prologue

February 7th, 1347

Thomas Tomes watched the moon from his comfortable seat in front of his small Hobbit's Hole that overlooked all of the Shire.  
The moon gracefully rose through the warm summer's air giving Thomas a peace that he'd not had for years.

'Thomas!' Came a muffled whisper.

'Uh. Who's dat?"

Thomas sat up with a curious expression about him.

'Come here.' Again the voice whispered. This time Thomas followed the sound of the voice to the bushes on the side of his hole.  
He cautiously pulled the bushes apart revealing a young Hobbit crouched behind the thick shrubbery.

'Joesar Crooch?' Thomas asked, relieved.

The Hobbit looked up and gave an innocent grin, 'Aye.'

Joesar stuck his head up and looked down the dirt path leading to Toms' Hole.  
'Ah!' Joesar whimpered as he heaved Thomas over the bushes.

_Crash!_

'Na sōuti tïs déma!" Thomas mumbled.

'What language is that?' Joesar asked as he helped Thomas get back on his feet.

'It's Old Nirsir-'

'Nirsir?' Joesar cut-in.

'It would do you well to hold your tongue.' Thomas said his tone firm and controlling.

'Yes, sir.' Joesar replied.

'But Nirsir is an old Dwarf language from the Second Age. Long forgotten,' Thomas sighed,  
'Only a few can read it.'

'Now what was all that about?' Toms asked as he brushed off his jacket.

'Quiet.' Joesar held his finger in front his lips.

A horse approached the Hole. It neighed furiously and  
pounded on the dirt with its front hooves.

Thomas peeled open the shrub, and caught a glimpse of the  
creature and its rider. A cold shiver ran down Tomes' spine.  
_It's a Nazgul! _Thomas thought.

Kroen led a dozen columns of Elve soldiers marching to the fortress of Nirchie.  
For Elrond of Rivendell requested Elves to be sent to the fortress, and  
defend it against an Orc army moving on the city from Isengard.

'Giden.' Kroen called.

'Aye Sir.' Giden shouted as he rushed up to Kroen at the hea of the column.

'Giden, take forty men and place yourselves on that hill.'

'Aye—'

'And Giden.... do not come down,' Kroen latched on to Giden's male, looked back  
at the men then whispered 'do you hear me. Do not move from that hill.'

Giden nodded slowly.

'Now go!' Kroen shouted as he pushed the boy out of the path of the lead column.

Giden began to bellow-out orders to the Elves. They then began up the steep slope. Their purple armor illuminated the dark forest.

'Nū mæ tzi (Double lines)!' Kroen hollered in Elvish, waving his sword. The Elves where quick to form two lines that stretched down the road.

'Charge!' Roared an Orc Captain from the tree line. The Orcs charged out of the tree line in the hundreds, and  
rammed the left row of Elves. The first line broke so staggeringly fast it appalled Kroen.

Kroen looked at the top of the hill Giden was not there. _Trolls!_ He thought as he dodge an throwing axe  
that zoomed past his head only to hit another Elve.

'Fallback! Retreat!' Kroen bellowed just as an arrow plunged into his side. Giden ran to the top of the hill just as the arrow was released.  
He watched helpless as Kroen dropped to the ground. Giden's eyes widen, his face went blank.

'Sir! Ahhhh!!' A ranking officer screamed as he was cut down by an Orc that was covered in blood and entrails.

The Orc looked over at Kroen, paused for a moment, then charge. It rammed through anything in  
its way. Giden watched as the creature halted in front of Kroen, raised it sword.

'Nooooooooo!' Giden yelled as he loosed an arrow from his leather bow.  
Sinking the arrow into the eyehole of the Orcs helmet.  
The beast fell lifelessly to the dirt.

Giden sprinted down the hill into the fray. He smashed his way over to Kroen.

'Kroen?' Giden strapped his bronze shield to his back. 'Elves... fire!'  
No sooner Giden shouted then a row of Elves stood up and loosed dozens of arrows at the horde of Orcs.

'Retreat!' Giden cried as he dragged Kroen up the hill.

'You, Elve, fetch a horse!' Giden commanded his armor soaked with blood, his cheek had a clean slice from the chin to the ear.  
The Elve brought over a muscular black stallion.  
Giden laid Kroen on his stomach at the front of the horse then Giden jump on.  
The Elve gave Giden the rains and bowed.

'Sir.'

Giden rode off towards Rivendell.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Prologue

February 9th, 1347

'Open the gates! It's Giden of Minas Tirith.' Giden hollered at the tower guard as he raced around the pond that laid in front of the main gate.  
The gates swung open to reveal the beautiful city of Rivendell.

'Close the gates!' He yelled a guard.

Giden rode hard through the gates, halting at the horse stables.  
He hastily dismounted as Elrond and a dozen guards rushed to help.

'Kroen?' Elrond asked.

'He's unconscious.' Giden replied as he lifted Kroen off the black stallion, laying him onto a grass patch.

'Edir! Get a physician.' Elrond requested.

The Elvish guards lifted Kroen on to a wicker stretcher, disappearing through the stone archway.

"What happened?" Elrond asked as he led Giden down a narrow archway to a marble balcony.

"We were ambushed by Orcs. Half the guard was destroyed, the rest ran to Mirkwood." Giden answered, his face stained with mud, and rain. Giden kneeled on to the hard marble, blood dripping from his face, staining the stone. Elrond stood silently at the balcony, looking at the elves making preparation to leave, his face was emotionless.

"The elves are leaving Rivendell, Giden. This world does not need use anymore. The age of the elves is over." Elrond replied in harsh tone. He doubled back to the east side of the courtyard.

"What are you doing? Crooch!" Thomas called. His eyes darting from one side of the the road to another.

"Come, quick!" The boy yelled from a hollow ditch. The dust kicked up by Tomes caused the young hobbit to sneeze, alerting a wolf in the area. Its red eyes locked onto the two. The twigs began to snap rapidly, the wolf was only a few yards away before it dropped to the ground, unconscious. The hobbits were stood, parallelized with fear, then a tall, dark skinned man come out of the bushes a foot, or two away from the two.

"Well, what do we have here." The man mumbled. He sat down on to the hard packed dirt, pulling out a ten-inch blade, slitting the wolf's throat with it. Then he turned his head to look at Tomes, and Crooch, who'd not moved an inch since to wolf had charged them.

"So are you just going to sit there, or come help me eat this?" The hunter shouted, slicing off a thin piece of meat, and stuffed it down his throat. The hobbits unfroze, looked at each other for a moment, then shuffled down the dirt mound, taking their places in front of the wolf.

"So what's were names?" The hunter asked as he sliced off several more piece of the gut.

"I'm Thomas Tomes, this is Joesar Crooch... may enquirer as to who you are?" Thomas replied sincerely.

"Namicsr. Now, may I 'enquirer' what two hobbits are doing half-a-dozen miles away from the Shire?"

To Be Continued


End file.
